Dragons and the TMNT
by Lady J 765
Summary: Jessica wondered if she would ever have friends that would understand her gifts, then one day she got her wish in a way she did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

"It was a normal Friday morning, the birds were chirping and the bees were buzzinguntil Jessica's alarm went off. Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep, "I am up OK!"  
Jessica got up and ready for school, then she went down the stairs to the kitchen  
to get some breakfast. Jessica found her Mom in the kitchen making pancakes,  
and her Mom said "Good morning Jessica, I'm making pancakes so grab a plate."  
Jessica quickly ate and was going out the door, but her Mom stopped her and said  
"Jessica your backpack!" Jessica replied "Oh ya let me get that on." Jessica tucked her  
dragon wings into her backpack. Of course her Mom remembered after all she was  
once the dragon named Hartanna, that's who Jessica got her wings from.  
While Jessica was waiting at the bus stop, she wondered if she would  
ever have friends, but then the bus came around the corner, and she got on.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later at lunch Jessica was at the lunch line  
and she knew Washington High School always had a very good lunch  
so she got a hamburger. She sat at an empty table and her  
hamburger felt a little cold so she took off the bread, and  
held her burger under the table, because she was also an  
Oracle of Fire so she used her fire powers to heat up her  
hamburger.  
But as she was about to take her first bite the  
Foot Clan busted through the cafeterias double doors!  
Everyone was shocked and a woman Foot soldier said "If you give us  
Jessica Conner no one will be hurt, but if you do not."  
She pulled out a gun "We will start killing hostages!"  
Jessica whispered "Ignite" at a Foot soldier and he was  
engulfed in flames and Jessica yelled "Looking  
for me?" Than she ran out the cafeterias back door.  
The Foot soldiers followed her and Jessica ran until she was  
shot with a tranquilizer and cornered, there were so many,  
she could not take them all so Jessica screamed "HELP!"  
Then her vision got blurry, but she saw a huge figure  
defending her and she past out.


	3. Chapter 3

As police sirens could be heard in the distance the Foot soldiers retreated,

and the huge figure bent down, looked at Jessica and said "Is it her?"

Three other huge figures came over and one said "I will open her backpack and see."

He looked in her backpack and saw her dragon wings and said "Yes it is her."

"Then let's take her back to the lair so Sensei can talk to her." said another.

"Ya before the police show up."

Fifteen minutes later Jessica wakes up and says "My head hurts."

Then she looks around and says "Were am I?" And a huge figure says "Your

awake that's good." Then Jessica replied "Who are you?" And the figure came out of the

shadows and Jessica could not believe her eyes, the worlds biggest

turtle stood in front of her, and he said "I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."

Jessica replied "Well um Leo where am I?" Leo replied "You are in our lair in the sewers."

Jessica replied "Our lair?" Then Leo replied "Come with me I will show you."

So Jessica went with Leo and saw three other huge turtles standing in another room with

the worlds biggest rat. Then the rat said "Welcome Jessica to our home."

And Jessica said "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Do not be afraid, you are among friends." said the rat.

Jessica said "Um I meet Leo, but who are you?"

Then the rat said "I am Splinter and my other sons are Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

Michelangelo said "You can call us Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

Jessica said "OK nice to meet all of you, but I was wondering why I was brought here?"

Then Splinter said "Come over and sit and all will be explained."

So Jessica sat on what she thought was a couch and Leo sat beside her and

the other turtles and Splinter sat on other furniture. Then Splinter started his story.

"It all started fourteen years ago, I was a human then and your father and I

were very good friends, one day your father called me and said he was a father."

"He was so happy, and the next day I came over to the hospital and saw him,

and your mother had you in her arms, and when I left I went to the pet store

to get you a gift." "So I looked and looked and saw four baby turtles and

thought because they were baby's you all could grow up together,

so I bought them and was going back to the hospital when I saw two men who looked

like they were up to no good, so I followed them and they saw me, and they poured a

chemical on me and the turtles and I became a human size rat and the turtles became more

human." said Splinter, "I figured out that those two men were Foot soldiers and that

chemical was the thing that transformed us." said Splinter.


	5. Chapter 5

Splinter continued his story, "So I brought the turtles here to the sewers where

they would be safe from anyone who would want to bring them harm and trained them

to fight, but the Foot Clan is growing and because they attacked you they must need you." said Splinter.

Jessica said "I think I know why, because I'm an Oracle of Fire I can open portals to other

dimensions, so they must need to go somewhere or get someone or someones."

Splinter said "Yes that makes sense, but do not worry we will protect you."

Jessica said "Oh no my parents must be worried about me, because they must have got a

call about the Foot Clan attack at my school!"

Then Leo said "Do not worry we will take you back to your house, right guys?"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all said "Yes."

Jessica said "I enjoy being here, but I would like to get back home so my parents

know I'm safe." Donnie said "Of course what is your address?"

"154 5th Avenue, New York City NY, 25439."

Donnie said "That is five minutes from here."

Then Splinter said "Jessica do not say anything about us to anyone OK?"

Jessica said "OK."

So the turtles took Jessica home and they all said "Good bye for now."


	6. Chapter 6

As Jessica walked to her house, thet turtles watched her from under a manhole cover,

and Donnie said "Good thing I hacked that Foot Clan computer or we would have never know

about the Foot Clan attack at Jessica's school, and got Jessica's photo, and it said she has dragon wings

so we knew who to look for." Then Mikey said "Guys she is a super hero like us with her wings,

and fire powers!" And Raph said "WHat are we going to do with you nunchuck for brains?" "Hey!" said Mikey.

Then they all heard a girl scream and Leo said "That's Jessica's scream!" So the guys looked back at Jessica's

house and saw Foot soldiers carrying Jessica out of her house to an armored SUV. The turtles tried to save her,

but it was to late, the Foot soldiers were gone.

Then the turtles ran back to the lair, and Donnie got on his computer and looked for any information about Jessica through

the Foot Clan computer he hacked, then he said "I found her she is at Stockman's Estate!" "Eric Stockman is

working for the Foot Clan?" said Leo, "But he has helped the city so much." "Ya, but he is still

working for the Foot so we need to stop him!" said Raph. "OK then we are heading to Stockman's Estate!" said Leo.

"Wait!" said Splinter, "I'm coming with you, Jessica is after all my best friends daughter."

"OK Sensei let's go!" said Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica woke up and looked around, and saw her parents chained against the wall in front of

her, so she said "Mom!" "Dad!" "Can you hear me?" She tried to go to them, but she was also

chained against a wall. Then she heard an evil voice say "I finally have the Oracle of Fire in chains."

Jessica said "Who are you?" And the evil voice replied "I am a Watcher, a demonic being as old as

the earth itself." Then Jessica said "A Watcher, my Mom told me about Watchers, that they

are masters at the art of deception, and evil, and that dragon fire can destroy them."

"Yes dragon fire can, but there are no dragons here to destroy me." said the Watcher.

"Why do you need me?" asked Jessica. "Because I need you to open a portal to the six circle

of Hades to free the other Watchers from their prison." replied the Watcher.

"Why do you think I would help you?" asked Jessica. "Because you don't want me to kill

your parents do you?" said the Watcher. "Are they already dead because they did not

answer my question." asked Jessica. "No they are just sleeping, but-" the Watcher went over

to her Dad and said "if I pull this tab on their necks they will wake up, but they will sleep until

you have done your job."

Then the Watcher left the cell laughing, and said "Don't even try to use your fire powers

everything is coated with rust so it will not burn." Then Jessica said "What am I going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

The turtles and Splinter climbed out of the sewer manhole in Stockman's Estate

basement and started taking out Foot soldiers left and right. Then Leo said "How are we going

to find Jessica?" "Well if I could get to a computer it may say where she is." said Donnie.

Then they heard an evil laugh and someone saying "Don't even try to use your fire powers

everything is coated with rust so it will not burn." "That person must be talking to Jessica."

said Leo. But then the person who was talking to Jessica came around the corner, and said "Turtles

and a rat have come to save the Oracle of Fire?" And they saw it was not a person, but an evil

monster, and Splinter said "Who are you?" And the monster replied "I'm a Watcher, a demonic

being as old as the earth itself, and all of you cannot stop me." The Watcher turned and

said "Foot soldiers take care of those animals, I have a portal to open." So the Foot soldiers

fired on the turtles and Splinter, and the turtles turned around and discovered that their shells

were bullet prof! So then Leo, Raph, and Donnie took out the Foot soldiers while Mikey protected

Splinter from bullets, and then they ran to Jessica's cell and saw no Jessica, but a man and a woman

chained against a wall, and Splinter said "They are Jessica's parents Matthew and Irene Conner, we

must get them out of there." "That Watcher must have taken Jessica some were." said Leo.

Then they heard a helicopter take off so Raph picked up Jessica's parents and they ran outside and saw a helicopter

heading for downtown New York City, and Splinter said "What is in downtown New York City?" And

Donnie said "The one thing I can think of is Stockman's Tower." And Raph said "What are those tabs

on their necks?" So Raph sat them down and pulled the tabs off, and Jessica's parents woke up and

said "Who are you?" And Splinter said "Matthew it has been a long time, it is me Splinter." And

Matthew replied "Splinter, but how?" Splinter replied "It does not matter right now Jessica is in danger and we must save her."

Then Matthew looked at his wife Irene and said "Let's go save are daughter!"


	9. Chapter 9

The helicopter was landing at Stockman Tower and Eric Stockman was waiting for his master

to get off. Then Eric said "Master, everything is ready to go for a portal opening."

"Good we will start now, Jessica open the portal." said the Watcher.

So Jessica started a fire storm.

The turtles, Splinter, and Jessica's parents climbed out of the sewer manhole in Stockman's

Tower basement, and Splinter said "They need her to open a portal do you know the best

place to do it?" "Well outside I think is the best." said Irene.

"So they must be on the roof, so let's go." said Leo. A few minutes later they were climbing

to the roof and they saw Eric Stockman, a Watcher, and Jessica making a fire storm, and Irene

yelled "Jessica stop!" So Jessica stopped and said "Mom and Dad your safe!" And Jessica started running

to them when the Watcher grabbed her and said "You still cannot stop me, only dragon fire can and

there are no dragons here!" "That is what you think!" said Irene.

Then Irene transformed into her dragon self, and she yelled "I am Hartanna of the dragons,

and you are not welcome here, Jessica duck!" So Jessica ducked and Hartanna breathed fire

at the Watcher, and it killed him so Hartanna transformed back into Irene Conner.

Then Mikey said "We better get out of here before the cops show up looking for a dragon."


	10. Epilogue

A few days later the city was getting back to normal, the Foot soldiers were arrested and put

in jail. The police found out Eric Stockman was working for the Foot Clan, and was arrested,

and put in jail. The media got over the "fake dragon sighting" as they called it.

That night Jessica was out flying and she saw four huge figures running on a roof top

so she flew down to get a better look, and saw four turtles, so she said "Hey guys, how have

you been?" Then the turtles stopped, and looked up, and said "Jessica!" "Hey!" said Mikey.

"We have been good." said Leo. Then Jessica said "I remember when that Watcher said "I need

you to open a portal to the six circle of Hades to free the other Watchers from their prison," so

I wonder what happened to them?"

What Jessica did not know is that in the six circle of Hades the Watchers were looking

through a window so they could see earth. And one Watcher said "He failed us!"

But then the biggest, and most powerful Watcher looked at Jessica, and the turtles, and

said "We will get to earth one way or another."

Author's Note

I hope you liked this story, if you did I'm writing a sequel called Dragons and the TMNT 2.

I will try to post it soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
